A makeup brush is a tool typically used during the application of makeup or another cosmetic product to human skin, such as on a human face. Typically, a makeup brush for application of highlighter makeup or contour makeup, for example, will include a plastic or wooden handle secured to a brush portion. The brush portion typically includes many long and flexible bristles made of natural or synthetic materials.
Makeup brushes are often used to apply makeup called mascara to human eyelashes, which may provide the eyelashes with an aesthetically-pleasing darker and thicker appearance. Typically, brushes used during mascara application (also called mascara brushes or wands) include an elongated shaft with a cylindrical brush portion defined by bristles extending radially away from the shaft. The brush portion in a typical mascara brush does not match the common eyelash profile of a human, and therefore the brush must be maneuvered around the eyelash profile to ensure complete coverage. Further, it may be difficult to separate lashes with a traditional eyelash brush.